Escape From Home
by AMBher
Summary: Two girls, Briar and Mysterion, flee from their home village after the army of undead attack it. They find an odd blue box at the top of a mountain with a creeper in a cage above it. Their adventures start as they take their first step into the TARDIS.
1. Safety

**AMBher: **Well ALena and I decided to build a TARDIS in Minecraft, and then we decided to make it into a story. This is the result of our hard work. As we introduce things we will try to put pictures up of them, either screen shots or things that ALena draws.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 001: Safety<strong>

Near the edge of the desert there are two exhausted travellers riding horses slowly towards where the mountains should be. The riders are Briar and Mysterion. Mysterion rides her white horse, Ghost, and Briar rides her black horse, Midnight, while leading her donkey, Donkey. Trailing not far behind them is Mysterion's wolf, Pond. All are tired from travelling from there distant village, that was one of the latest villages that was attacked by the undead army that is trying to take over the world.

Briar's body slowly starts to sway, before it starts to tip and fall off of Midnight. She lands with a quiet thud on the sand, without drawing Mysterion's attention. Pond slouches up to Briar and lets out a weak bark, which draws Mysterion's gaze to her, where she spots an exhausted and dehydrated Briar laying in the sand with her eyes gently closed.

Mysterion quickly climbs off of Ghost and kneels down beside Briar. Quietly Mysterion whispers for Briar to wake up, before she starts shaking her. Briar snaps her eyes open and starts to yell before her eyes widen. Mysterion turns freezes before she turns around slowly, expecting to see an enemy, but instead she sees the mountains. Slowly Mysterion helps Briar to her feet, before they grab their horses' reins and start leading them towards their distant goal, which is finally within their reach.

Slowly before them trees start to appear on the horizon, but more importantly in between the trees and the end of the desert was a river. They quicken their pace as the river gets closer. As soon as they get to the edge of the river they drop to their knees and drink water from their cupped hands. As soon as they had their fill of water the young women climb onto their horse back and rode them across the river to the opposite side.

When they reach the bank they dismount their horses and enter the shade cast by the trees where they all collapse in exhaustion. Briar was the first to succumb to land of dreams as she lies sprawled out under the tree. Mysterion is the next one, as she rests against Ghost. As soon as Ghost knows for certain the Mysterion is asleep, he rests his head on Mysterion's back before drifting off into a deep sleep. Midnight and Donkey lay down on either side of Briar, before they too drift into a deep sleep.

Pond sits on her hunches and watches over everyone as they sleep, but even she cannot resist the darkness as her eyes soon drift close before she collapses and falls into a deep sleep, dreaming of chasing rabbits.

"NO!"

Mysterion jumps up and looks around to find out what had screamed, what she sees is Briar curled in a ball crying as she wakes from a nightmare. She watches as Midnight and Donkey nuzzle Briar gently before asking awkwardly, "Are you okay?"

Slowly Briar raises her head and turns it towards Mysterion with a glare that could kill, before she sarcastically says, "I am just dandy. I survived an attack by the undead army and now I have no idea if any of family survived as well."

As Briar started to speak, Mysterion slowly backed away. As soon as Briar finished speaking Mysterion started saying, "Um… Ah… Er… Yea…", before she hides behind a tree.

Still glaring at Mysterion, Briar shakes her head and mutters, "Why are you my best friend? You are a retard."

Mysterion awkwardly moves out from behind the tree and takes up Ghost's lead, before she heads towards the river, as Briar watches her move away. As soon as Mysterion was out of her sight Briar's face goes blank, before she closes her eyes and mutters, "I really need to think before I make friends with people."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _**Mysterion**_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I lead Ghost to the river, where he lowers his head to have a drink as I sit on the bank and place my feet into the flowing water. I start to think back to a few weeks ago when me and Briar first meet. It was the oddest meeting that I have ever had.

_~ Flashback ~_

I ride Ghost into a small town near the edge of the desert with my brother Daniel riding his horse, Gallifrey, and Pond strolling along behind us. As we enter the town we hear a commotion near the centre of town, as we get closer we see that the commotion is over a young woman sitting on the cover of the town well.

We dismount and we watch in confusion as the young woman suddenly notices us. Her face brightens before she stands up and does a flip off of the well to land on her feet on a pitch black horse. The young woman then hops off the horse and skips over to us, before loudly declaring, while pointing at me, "You are my new best friend."

Daniel slaps his hand to his forehead as I say in confusion, "Wait. What?"

The young woman just stares at me with a blank look before she states, "You are my new best friend"

I give her a baffled look as Daniel starts laughing, and then I ask, "Are you sure about that?"

Still looking at me with a blank look the young woman answers with, "I said it, didn't I?"

Staring at the young woman I say, "Yeah, but we just meet?"

Matching my stare the young woman asks, "Point?"

Still baffled I ask, "Aren't you taking this a bit fast?"

With a sharp head shake the young woman answers with a simple, "Nope."

Blinking at her simple answer, I ask, "Are you sure you don't want to rethink that?"

Again the young woman answers with a simple, "Nope."

I try another way by saying, "But we just meet."

The young woman gives me a blank look before saying, "Again, point?"

That is when a young man makes his presence known by saying, "Just give up. When she gets an idea in her head, she does not let it go. Ever."

I looks around before asking, "Where did you come from?"

The young woman shrugs and pushes the young man away while saying, "Nowhere important."

The young man glares at her before saying, "Well you're nice. Not."

Daniel looks at the strange people, before he turns on his heel and starts to walk away. As soon as I notice I call out, "Hey! Where are you going?"

The young woman looks back to me and states, "He is not important, new best friend. What's your name? Mine is Briar."

I looks at her before holding up a hand and saying, "One sec." Then I turn to my brother, grab his arm and drag him back while growling at him, "Hey, get back here! You're not getting out of this."

Briar looks between us before asking, "Is he your boyfriend?"

My head snaps toward her and I shout, "What?! NO! He is my brother!"

Nodding once sharply Briar says, "Okay. That weirdo is Rory. He is the town doctor, and my ex-boyfriend. And this is where you introduce yourselves."

Blinking I stare at Briar before saying, "Oh right. My name is Mysterion and this is Daniel. My brother."

Daniel raises one hand in a quick wave as he says, "Hi."

Nodding Briar says while giving us a small wave, "Okay. Hi Missy and Danny."

I open my mouth, before closing it again, and then I say, "Okay, going to ignore that. Do you know any place we can stay? We are just passing through?"

Briar's face hardens as she stubbornly says, "No."

Rory shakes his head before saying, "Briar, be good."

Turning her head, Briar glares at him before repeating, "No."

Throwing his hands up Rory lets out a frustrated noise and says, "I give up." Before he turns around and walks away, while Briar pokes her tongue out at his back.

Daniel stares after Rory, before looking back at Briar and says, "Okay. We will be going now."

Briar's head snaps around to glare at him and she repeats, again, "No."

Holding his hands up in a calming manner, Daniel says, "Look. We just need supplies, and then we shall be leaving."

Quickly Briar's hands snap up and behind her back before she brings them forward again with a bow held firmly in her hands. She places an arrow on the string and draws it back as she points it at Daniel, before repeat one more time, "No."

Holding his hands up in surrender Daniel asks in panic, "Why? Why can't we leave?"

Tilting her head to the side, Briar flickers her eyes towards me, before stating, "She is my new best friend."

This time I slap my hand to her forehead, before I say, "We just went through this. We just meet."

Briar gives me a blank look while still holding the bow steady, before she asks, "Point?"

I give a slight shake of my head before saying, "We shall be going now."

Briar tightens her grip on the bow and pulls the string back a bit more, before Daniel says to me, "I don't think that is going to work."

Letting out a small giggle, Briar loosens her grip slightly on the bow while saying, "Listen to him. He is right."

Staring between the two, I say, "So… What happens now?"

Briar completely loosens her grip on the bow and puts it away, but continues to fiddle with the arrow while she says, "There is an empty house by mine that you can use."

Giving Briar a blank look, I say, "Okay. Just let us grab our stuff."

A bright smile lights up Briar's face as she says, "Okay."

Pond stands up and follows Daniel and I as we start walking over to where our horses had wandered off to, while Briar skips after us. Daniel looks over his shoulder and sees Briar following us still. He turns to me and whispers, "Okay. She is following us."

Suddenly Briar puts her arms over our shoulders and says, "Of course I am. I have to show you where the house is."

Jumping slightly, we both stare at Briar before looking at each other and thinking to ourselves, '_Well we can't escape, yet._' Then I looks at Briar and ask, "Where do we put Ghost and Gallifrey?"

Briar gives us a look that basically says, 'shouldn't that be obvious?' before she states, "In the stable at your house."

Daniel shakes Briar's arm off his shoulder as he asks, "Which direction is that?"

Ignoring him Briar moves ahead of them slightly before saying, "Follow me." Then she yells over her shoulder, "MIDNIGHT!"

As the black horse trots over to her Daniel says, "I think I just went death."

I nod and say, "Agreed."

Then Briar jumps up onto her horse and stands still as Midnight starts trotting forward which causes Daniel to cough into his hand, "Show off."

Briar turns and gives Daniel a glare, before saying, "Oh. I should warn you, the house use to be mine."

Nodding slightly I mutter, "Okay. Good to know."

A bright smile lights up Briar's face again as she looks at them before she says happily, "Don't try to leave. I will find you, Missy."

As Daniel stares at Briar nervously, I get annoyed and start calmly, before shouting, "I need to state one thing. STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Letting a sly smirk grace her lips Briar says, "Okay, Tron."

Staring at Briar, I mutter, "Okay, this is going to be a long day."

Chuckling slightly, Daniel says, "Your problem, not mine." Then he turns and walks away.

Briar looks at him and says warningly, "I wouldn't go that way."

Daniel continues to walk and asks over his shoulder, "Why not?"

Pausing for a second, Briar lets another sly smirk grace her lips as she states, "You are about to walk into a pit."

Daniel takes one more step before he realizes what she said, turns around and says, "Wait. What?" It was too late, as the last step was over the pit and he falls straight down to land with a loud thud at the bottom.

I stare at where my brother was for a moment, before walking to the edge of the pit and looking down at my brother. I watche him for a moment before saying, "Um… so how do we get him out of there?"

Briar instantly pouts as she flips off of Midnight to land beside me, before she whines "I don't wanna. There are poisonous spiders down there."

Daniel's head instantly snaps around to look at her, before he whimpers out, "Oh God. Please tell me you are kidding?"

Still pouting Briar states, "Nope."

I glare at Briar for a second before saying, "Okay I am going down there after him."

Briar snaps her head around to look at her and says furiously, "NO! I will, Tron."

Letting out a sigh, I say, "My name is not Tron, we just went through this."

Ignoring her, Briar goes over to Midnight and grabs a rope from the saddle bag before she ties it around his saddle horn. She then calmly walks to the edge of the pit and jumps in, flipping around before she hits the ground to land neatly on her feet.

I let out another sigh before I jump down after my brother and 'best friend'.

Briar turns and stares at me before stating, "You're stupid."

Groaning in annoyance I say, "Please tell me that is not my new nickname?"

Daniel looks between the two before he whisper shouts, "Now that you're done talking, can you please get me out of here?"

Briar waves a hand in Daniels direction before saying to me, "The spiders, for some reason, ignores males and only attacks females."

My eyes widen before I whisper yell at Briar, "You could have told me that before I jumped into the pit."

Shrugging Briar states, "Too late for what ifs. I hope you two know how to use those weapons."

Daniel quickly glares at Briar before saying, "Of course. Why else would we have them?"

Waving a hand at him Briar states, "For show."

I start looking around before I ask Briar, "So where are the spiders?"

Letting a small smirk cross her lips Briar states, "Behind you." Before she draws her bow and puts an arrow to the string.

Turning around, I come face-to-face with a spider to which I mutter, "Ah… Fuck."

Briar chuckles as she draws the arrow back and releases it, for it to fly smoothly forward to embed itself into the centre of the spiders head. Looking over the spiders that are starting to exit the holes in the walls, Briar says to me, "Draw your sword, dummy."

I look at her quickly before drawing my sword while saying, "Right."

Daniel draws his dagger and says as he looks at the spiders, "So how do we get out of here?"

Briar smirks again, before saying clearly, "I have a rope."

Daniel glares at her and asks patiently, "And what are you going to do with that rope?"

Slinging her bow over her shoulder, Briar quickly goes to me and ties the rope around my waist, making sure to have some hanging over. As soon as she was sure the rope was secure, Briar turns to Daniel and ties the rest of the rope around his waist. She then gives the rope two sharp tugs, before she states, "That."

Daniel once again glares at her, before he snaps, "Next time –" Before he could finish his sentence the rope becomes taunt and yanks he up sharply into the air much to Briar's amusement as she bends over laughing. Taking a deep breath, Daniel asks Briar, "We are not going to get along, are we?"

Briar shrugs her shoulders before saying, "Maybe." She then looks around and finally notices that the spiders are getting closer to her, so she runs at the wall, flips and kicks off it to the other wall, only to repeat what she did. She continues that until she lands on the edge of the pit and turns around to help pull me and Daniel over the lip of the pit.

I stare at the pit and then at Briar, before I state, "Well, that happened."

Briar smiles before saying happily, "Yep."

_~ End Flashback ~_

I stare up at the night sky and laugh at my memories of meeting Briar. Shaking my head I eventually stand up to go back and rest under the trees with Briar again. I watch as Briar glares at me and mutters under her breathe, "Missy Tron."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>AMBher: <strong>If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you have a suggestion, review.

**ALena****: **So, how many words did you have to fix that I wrote for this chapter?

**AMBher: **TOO MANY!


	2. Bob Blob

**AMBher: **I know that some people have at least looked at it. I hope those that did like it. We will eventually put up a place where you can go to see pictures of our Minecraft world with the TARDIS.

**ALena:** And one person has reviewed. Thank you **Herobrine** for reviewing!

**AMBher:** I am guessing you mean why Briar is so random. Well it is many because she just speaks her mind and it entertains her to annoy and irritate people. There is a reason for the creeper in the cage but myself and ALena still don't know the reasons ourselves, so you will have to wait until it comes up in the story. ALena came up with the name Gallifrey, so I doubt it is a coincidence. Of course we will keep up the, as you said, awesome work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 002: Bob Blob<strong>

"NO! We should go this way!" yells Briar at Mysterion.

"No. This is the correct way." Mysterion corrects Briar.

Briar steps into Mysterion's personal space and growls at her, "What would a dummy know?"

Mysterion glares, before throwing her hands up into the air while yelling, "Fine! We will go your way."

Briar smiles brightly at Mysterion and says, "Good choice, Ter."

Mysterion drops her shoulders in defeat as she mutters under her breathe, "Great, a new nickname."

Glaring at Mysterion, Briar snaps, "Get over it Missy Ter Tron."

Mysterion just places her hand over her face, before she mounts Ghost and says, "Let's just keep going."

Briar grabs Donkey's lead before jumping onto Midnight's back, landing on her feet before she drops down to ride side-saddle on him. Pulling the reins Briar turns Midnight to the direction that she had decided on and, snapping the reins, gets him moving. Briar looks down before saying quietly, "Daniel would have coughed 'Show off'."

Mysterion chuckles slightly before muttering, "True."

They quietly ride their horses through the forest as they both get lost in their memories.

_~ Flashback ~_

Quietly Mysterion and Daniel pack all of their things up, before they head out towards the back of the house, in hope that they can escape this town before Briar wakes up. Daniel is the first to the door, so he slowly opens it and peeks through the gap to see if the coast is clear. As soon as he is certain that no one is out there he opens the door wider and steps out into the cold night air. Once again he looks around to double check that the coast is definitely clear before he motions to Mysterion that she can come out now.

They hurry towards the stable and as quietly as they can the saddle their horses, before they lead them out of the stable, only to stop in horror. Briar was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at them.

Mysterion freezes before she slowly raises one hand and waves at her while awkwardly saying, "Hi."

Still glaring Briar growls out at them, "What are you two doing so late at night?"

Daniel quickly looks around before saying, "We are just going for a joyful jog."

Briar gives him an irritated look, before snapping, "On your horses?"

Mysterion smiles on with a strained smile, as Daniel points at the horses and says dramatically, "Horses need to jog too."

Stepping forward, Briar scans Daniel before a bright smile graces her lips once more and she says, "Can I come too?"

Daniel and Mysterion share a quick look of panic before staring at Briar again, which just irritates her, making her snap, "Well if you don't want me to come, I can just assume that you two lied to me and are really trying to run away."

Mysterion starts shaking her hands in front of her as she says, "No, no, no, it is not that at all. It is just, um… Daniel?"

Daniel gives Mysterion a look that screams she had betrayed him, before he suddenly looks at Briar and says, "We just really need a moment together."

Briar looks at him for a moment before stating, "So he is your boyfriend."

"NO! It is not that at all!" yells Mysterion at Briar, before she says more calmly, "We just need a moment to think about the recent events that have happened."

Briar smiles understandingly at them before saying "Well if that is all then have fun."

Daniel looks at her before looking at Mysterion, before once again looking at Briar to say, "Okay. Bye."

As Mysterion mounts her horse she waves at Briar, but before they can get to far Briar calls out, "I forgot to mention. I am the best tracker in this whole desert. So if you are not back by morning I will come and find you."

Briar watches as both Daniel's and Mysterion's shoulders slump and Mysterion mutters, "Crap."

Laughing Briar turns away and walks back to her house, where she turns in for the night.

_~ End Flashback ~_

Briar lets out a small chuckle at her memories before she looks up and realizes that they had reached a pumpkin patch. She jumps down off of Midnight and starts to harvest some pumpkins to take with them, while Mysterion looks on in disgust at the pumpkins around her. Mysterion groans out, "Why are you harvesting pumpkins? Why?"

Smiling brightly up at Mysterion, Briar answers, "Because I can and you hate them."

Giving up on the conversation Mysterion looks around before asking, "Where is Pond?"

Standing up straight Briar looks around as well. Pond is nowhere in sight. Briar then turns and heads back the way they came. Mysterion watches her before she calls out, "Pond! Here, Pond!"

Briar ignores her and continues to walk before she suddenly shouts, "Pond went this way!"

Mysterion turns Ghost around and starts following Briar while Donkey and Midnight start quietly walking behind her. Mysterion glares at Briar as she starts to skip and eventually when she starts to hum a happy tune Mysterion starts to have an eye twitch.

Then Briar starts to sing out, "One step, two step, three step, four step. Wait nope only three step."

Before Mysterion goes through with her action of drawing her sword to stab Briar, Briar says, "Pond is with two other wolves."

Mysterion looks at her and says, "Wait. What?"

Briar gives Mysterion a look that says 'pay attention', before she says really slowly, "I said, 'Pond is with two other wolves'."

Ignoring the way Briar spoke, Mysterion asks, "Where?"

Giving Mysterion an irritated look, Briar says, "Well to find that out we have to follow the tracks. Dummy."

Mysterion just sighs at her before she starts to follow the tracks, but stops with a yell when Briar hits her over the head. Glaring at her Briar says, "You can't just follow the tracks. It is mating season and these tracks could lead to a den where their pups are, which would mean they would kill you on sight. Dummy."

Glaring at Briar, Mysterion says, "I just want my Pond back."

Nodding, Briar answers carefully, "I understand that, but you're not helpful. So I need you to go back to the pumpkin patch and I will go through the trees to get Pond."

Mysterion sadly turns Ghost around and heads back to the pumpkin patch.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _**Briar**_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Briar watches as Mysterion rides away, before she waves at Donkey and Midnight to follow after Ghost. As they trot to catch up to Ghost, Briar jumps up and grabs a hold of a branch before she drags herself up and into the tree, before she starts leaping from tree to tree while following the tracks in the ground.

She eventually comes across a stream and sees that the two unknown wolves are calmly laying in it while Pond jumps around splashing everything. Shaking her head, Briar slowly and quietly lowers herself to the ground, before she sneaks out of the trees.

Standing tall she clears her throat, which calls all of the wolves' attentions to her. The unknown wolves start to growl but Pond comes up to her for a quick pat before she runs back into the water. Slowly Briar lowers herself down and sits on the bank and watches Pond.

Eventually Pond finally annoys one of the unknown wolves, by jumping on her. The wolf turns around and snaps at Pond, which Pond takes to meaning it is play time. Briar slaps her hand to her face before she stands and calls out, "Pond! Here! Now!"

Pond looks between the wolf and Briar before finally, reluctantly, going towards Briar, looking over her shoulder at the wolves lying in the stream. Briar reaches down and takes a hold of Pond's collar before she turns around and starts to head back towards the pumpkin patch.

Straining her ears, Briar hears a few faint splashes that mean the wolves have stood up and walked out of the stream. Looking down at Pond, Briar growls, "If they attack me, I will kill you and serve you up for dinner. Mysterion will be so delighted."

Pond whimpers slightly, before she perks up and looks ahead. Quickly Briar lets go of her collar, as she spots Mysterion sitting on a pumpkin not far away with a distant look on her face. Briar bends over as she starts laughing, because Pond leaps up and pushes Mysterion off the pumpkin, where she proceeds to lick Mysterion's face while sitting on her stomach.

Mysterion's eyes widen as she yells, "Why is she soaking?"

Briar tries to say seriously, "She was having a bath."

Mysterion gives Briar a dubious look, before stating, "Pond hates baths."

Shrugging, Briar says, "Well the other two were bathing, she was more… playing."

Mysterion looks at Briar and says, "So, splashing around uncontrollably."

Nodding, Briar says thoughtfully, "Yep. Also she helped me find the way to go. Which is, technically speaking, not the way you suggested."

Pushing Pond off of her, Mysterion stands up while saying, "Right. Because I am unhelpful."

Smiling at her, Briar happily says, "Yep. Glad you understand."

Letting out a deep sigh Mysterion connects a lead to Pond's collar before she mounts Ghost while saying sarcastically, "Lead the way, Oh Mighty One."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Briar states, "Good to know you understand."

Letting out another sigh as Briar jumps up onto Midnights back, this time she doesn't sit, she just stands there looking at Mysterion. This makes Mysterion look away while shaking her head, before she flicks the reins to get Ghost moving.

Smirking Briar says while pointing in the direction she just came from, "And away with ya horsey."

Ignoring Briar, Mysterion just calmly follows her while thinking, '_I wish I had of escaped her much earlier, now I am sadly attached to her_'.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Mysterion tilts her head back looking up at the mountain before her before she turns to Briar and says calmly, "No."

Ignoring her, Briar grabs Ghosts lead and flicks Midnights reins to start him up the mountain before Mysterion can do anything to stop her.

Pond calmly strolls along beside her master, as Mysterion thinks '_God, I hate that woman sometimes_'. Looking back at Mysterion over her shoulder Briar says, "Hate is a strong word."

Mysterion looks at Briar, before asking, "What makes you say that?"

Giving Mysterion a sly side smirk Briar whispers to her conspiringly, "I can read thoughts."

Mysterion's back straightens as she asks, "You are joking right?"

Looking thoughtfully at Mysterion, Briar answers calmly, "I can only read the thoughts of people I have had the pleasure of drinking their blood."

Mysterion says, "Uh…" as she turns away only to realize that she is sitting on Ghost and he is about half way up the cliff like mountain. Turning back to face forward, Mysterion mutters to herself, "I can't leave."

Turning around slightly Briar gives her a look, before saying, "No shit Sherlock."

Mysterion just rolls her eyes at her as Briar turns around again, before clinging to Ghost's neck and keeping her eyes focused on the saddle horn. Her concentration on the saddle doesn't flicker until Briar calls out joyfully, "Oh, we are at the top now! Let's dismount."

Gracefully Briar jumps off of Midnight as Mysterion hops off of Ghost, pats Pond on the head and walks up to Briar to stand beside her as they look around the hill top.

They start forward under the cover of the arch of the mountain to find an interesting sight. Briar is the first to speak as she raises her arm and points while saying, "There is a creeper in a cage. Poor creeper."

Mysterion gives Briar a sharp look before saying, "I am questioning the words 'poor creeper'."

Mysterion looks back towards the creeper and sees an odd blue box under its cage. Briar glances at her for a second before looking at the creeper again and saying, "It is okay little creeper. I shall free you!"

Ignoring Briar as she starts to head towards the cage to try and free the creeper, Mysterion walks up to the blue box and runs her hands over it to see what it is. She finds a latch that opens the door just as she hears Briar let out a loud, "Ah, ha!"

Still ignoring her Mysterion steps inside the box only to yell out, "What the hell?! It is bigger on the inside?!"

"Point?" says Briar from right behind her.

Turning her head to give Briar a quick look, Mysterion then continues up the steps to the centre of the room, only to freeze and turn around slowly, before she says, "Why is there a creeper behind you?"

Briar looks at the creeper and then back at Mysterion to say, "This is Bob Blob. He is my friend."

Putting her hands up in front of her Mysterion answers with, "It is a creeper!"

Giving Mysterion an irritated look, Briar states, "And you are an irritating dummy. What's you point?"

Putting up one hand Mysterion goes to say something before she shakes her head and turns away from Briar and her new 'friend'. Instead she walks to the centre of the room and finds an odd stick, torch thing. Quickly she pockets it as she hears Briar's footsteps coming up the stairs.

Looking around Briar asks, "Find anything interesting?"

Mysterion gives Briar a blank look and, taking a page from Briar's book, says, "Nope."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>AMBher: <strong>I hate repeating myself on occasion, but please review.

**ALena****: **Some where there is someone reviewing. Some where there is someone reading. Some where there is my tea getting cold.

**AMBher: **ALena is a weirdo.

**ALena****: **Hey I just want to drink my tea before it gets cold.

**AMBher:** Noted. ALena is a weirdo who likes tea.


	3. Caverns

**AMBher: **No reviews this time.

**ALena:** During the making of this chapter AMBher murdered a bottle. Literally. She slit its throat!

**AMBher: **It was a bottle. It deserved it.

**ALena:** You just couldn't open it.

**AMBher: **… Shut up …

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 003: Caverns<strong>

Briar looks Mysterion over before she turns in a circle while looking up. Letting out an excited breathe, Briar whispers, "This place is so beautiful. People's terrified screams will just bounce around here in a lovely array of horror."

Pretending to have not heard Briar's whispered comment, Mysterion looks over the console and sees a blue button that she decides to start turning on and off.

Noticing that Mysterion ignored her comment, Briar looks at her to see that she is pressing a button on the complicated console thing. Glaring at Mysterion, Briar states, "If this thing blows up I will kill you."

Still ignoring Briar Mysterion moves away from her and continues around the console, while Briar walks over to the railing and looks down at the floor. Mysterion notices a red button and decides to start pushing it as Bob Blob starts to quietly walk up behind Mysterion in curiosity of what she was doing.

Just as Briar was leaning over the railing Mysterion spots a lever from the corner of her eye, so she looks at it before she decides to pull it, which causes the box thing they were in to start to shake and move.

Briar lets out a yelp of surprise as she grips onto the rail tightly until there is a thud and the box thing goes still and silent. Turning towards Mysterion, Briar growls, "Be glad it didn't blow up, dummy."

Mysterion looks at Briar and states, "That, it did not."

Mysterion then turns around to see Bob Blob, which she instantly starts a staring contest with, as Briar walks to the door and opens it before she suddenly slams it closed again. Turning to Mysterion she yells, "You had to pull the lever!"

Ending her staring contest with Bob Blob, Mysterion turns to Briar and asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Point at the door Briar says, "You have a look."

Mysterion walks up to the door and looks out it, before asking, "That's not where we were before, is it?"

Glaring at Mysterion, Briar snaps, "NO!"

Mysterion holds up one finger and says, "One sec I can fix this."

Before Mysterion could pass her, Briar grabs a hold of her arm and firmly says, "No. We shall explore first."

Glaring at Briar as she holds her hands up in threat, Mysterion says, "Why? Why do we have to explore?"

Smiling brightly at her, Briar says cheerfully, "Is it not your job as a treasure hunter to explore?"

Mysterion looks at Briar with her mouth open slightly before saying, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Grabbing Mysterion's arm Briar proceeds to drag her out of the box thing and into the new place they had arrived at. Looking around Briar notices that they appear to be outside of a village that is on the outskirts of a jungle.

Suddenly Briar pauses and looks at Mysterion before she says, "You never told me why you don't like jungles."

Giving Briar a look, Mysterion says, "And I am not planning to."

Releasing a bright smile, Briar hugs Mysterion while she says, "You are going to stay with me forever!"

Pushing Briar off of her Mysterion starts to walk away from her towards the village.

Briar watches her walk away before she remembers how she found out that Mysterion was not fond of jungles.

_~ Flashback ~_

Mysterion and Daniel are standing together as they try and have a private conversation away from Briar. Mysterion says, "It has been nearly a week."

Daniel nods while saying, "And we haven't had a chance to explore the temple yet."

Looking him in the eye Mysterion asks, "So why are we still here?"

Without them noticing, Briar quietly moves so that she is standing behind them before she says, "Because I won't let you leave."

They both jump in fright as they quickly turn towards Briar as she stands still smiling at them.

Daniel's face goes blank as he says, "Oh. Hello."

Mysterion glares at Briar before she asks, "When did you get there?"

Smiling creepily Briar says, "I am always just a step away. Always."

Daniel just stares wide eyed at her while Mysterion whispers, "Of course you are."

Smiling brightly at them Briar cheerfully asks, "Want to go on an adventure?"

Looking at her suspiciously, Daniel asks, "To where?"

Shrugging Briar answers with, "Either the jungle or a desert cavern."

Mysterion's head shoots up to look at her as she instantly says, "Desert cavern."

Giving Mysterion a strange look, Briar asks, "Don't you like the jungle?"

Mysterion shakes her head once sharply as she says, "No. Jungle bad."

Briar continues to look at Mysterion strangely before she suddenly shakes her head and says, "Okay. Let me just tell Sophie I will be gone for a while. Then we can go."

As Briar turns away Mysterion whispers to Daniel, "Leave while she's gone?"

Daniel leans slightly towards her and whispers back, "Yep."

Before they can go through with their quietly laid plans, Briar reaches back and grabs a hold of their arms as she laughs while saying, "Nope."

Mysterion just gives Briar a bland, irritated look as she is dragged along with her brother.

Briar calmly leads them through the village to Rory's house, where she finally releases Mysterion and Daniel's arms as she calls out, "Sophie!"

Unsure of what they should be expecting both Mysterion and Daniel watch to door to Rory's house in apprehension. The both watch in shock as a little girl runs out of the house and throws her arms around Briar as she yells, "Auntie!"

Briar wraps her arms tightly around Sophie as she smiles a small and gentle smile, before she turns Sophie around so that she can see Mysterion and Daniel as she says to her, "This is my best friend Mysterion and the other thing is Daniel."

Daniel was staring at Sophie, specifically the birthmark of the devil above the corner of her right eye that had a cross scar over it, when he realized what Briar had just called him. Daniel turns to Briar and says, "Wait. What thing? I'm not a thing!"

Briar glares at Daniel as she looks him in the eye, before she says, "Shut up Thing Two."

Mysterion looks at Briar in confusion before asking, "Thing Two?"

Suddenly Rory walks out of his house as he asks, "Yes?"

Both Mysterion and Daniel give him a strange look as Briar instantly pouts at him, before saying, "Dude! You are Thing One. One. Not Two. One."

Rory gives Briar a soft look before asking, "Then who is Thing Two?"

Briar lifts one hand and points at Daniel as she gives Sophie a small high five.

Looking at her, Rory then asks Briar, "What happened to being nice?"

Instantly Briar tilts her head to one side in confusion and asks, "What is this thing called nice? Nice … it sounds wrong."

Shaking his head at her, Rory turns to Mysterion and Daniel as he gives up on the conversation with Briar, he then asks them, "What are you two up to?"

Mysterion gives Rory a look as she says, "Being dragged around. You?"

Shrugging Rory says, "Not much. Just some doctor stuff."

Briar looks at them and then down at Sophie to say, "I came by to say that we are going to explore the desert caverns."

Sophie looks up at her hopefully and asks sweetly, "Can I come?"

Patting Sophie's head gently, Briar smiles a small genuine smile as she says, "Sorry sweetie. When you are six I will take you on your first adventure."

Pouting, Sophie says, "But I will miss you."

Smiling at her gently, Briar whispers, "I will miss you too, but I will be back shortly. Before dark even."

Nodding sadly, Sophie says a quiet, "Okay."

Briar looks at Rory in a slight panic as Sophie looks at the ground with tears coming to her eyes. Rory blinks at the sight before he starts to laugh. He instantly stops laughing when he sees Briar giving him a death glare and quickly explains, "You use to do that exact same thing when you didn't get your way when you were her age."

Gasping in shock Briar turns to Sophie and says, "You used your fake tears on me? That is naughty. You never use your fake tears on me, only on others."

Blinking once Sophie looks up at Briar as the tears disappear, Sophie then says cheekily, "It nearly worked."

Poking her tongue out at Sophie, Briar says, "You are so annoying. Which is a very good thing, never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Shaking his head, Rory looks down at Briar and says calmly, "Shop teaching her how to be like you." Before he shouts, "We only need one you?"

Looking straight at Rory, Briar pokes her tongue out at him before turning to Mysterion and asks, "You like me, don't you?"

Mysterion looks up and around at Briar before saying, "Wait. What? I wasn't paying attention."

Briar's face drops before she smiles brightly and says, "Let's go on an adventure!"

As Daniel slaps his hand to his head, Mysterion blinks before saying, "Okay."

As soon as Mysterion said 'okay', Briar grabbed Mysterion and Daniel's arm before she started to drag them out of the village. As soon as they have left the village limits, Briar lets go of their arms and starts to skip towards where the caverns are.

Carefully Daniel leans towards Mysterion as he watches Briar skip away, before he whispers "Now?"

Mysterion instantly turns on her heel and starts walking back towards the village as she says, "Yep."

Before Mysterion can go far they both have to cover their ears as Briar lets out a loud whistle before she says calmly, "No leaving." Mysterion just sighs as Daniel just walks away. Briar watches as Daniel walks away before she raises a hand to wave while she calls out, "Bye Thing Two! You are unneeded." Briar then tilts her to the side before she mutters to herself, "Though Midnight is bringing your horse here. And you will miss out on finding treasure."

Looking between her brother and Briar Mysterion points towards Daniel as she says, "I think I will go with him."

Briar instantly looks at her with a slight frown while saying calmly, "You are coming with me."

Taking a page out of Briar's book, Mysterion answers with, "Nope." Then she turns on her heel and starts to walk away again.

Briar looks thoughtfully at her back before she suddenly jumps and runs in front of Mysterion to say, "How about this. You can leave, if you tell me why you don't like the jungle. Not only will can you leave, but I will never bother you again. But if you don't tell me, I will never leave you alone. Ever."

Mysterion lets out a sigh before she mutters, "That's not going to happen. Okay."

Briars face lights up with hope as she says, "Does that mean I can stay with you forever?"

Mysterion looks up at the sky thoughtfully, before looking back at Briar and asking, "Do I have a choice?"

Giving Mysterion a wounded look, Briar answers, "Of course you do! If you want me to leave just tell me why you don't like jungles."

Turning around again Mysterion heads in the direction that Briar was originally going while she states, "No."

Jumping and throwing her hands up Briar yells out excitably, "Yay!" Before she starts to happily skip after Mysterion just as Midnight gallops up with Ghost and Gallifrey's leads in his mouth and a slightly battered Daniel slung across his back.

Without missing a beat as she continues to walk forward, Mysterion asks Daniel calmly, "What happened to you?"

Daniel growls out angrily, "Her crazy horse attacked me on the edge of the village."

Mysterion turns and starts at Briar before asking, "Briar?"

Briar instantly glares at Daniel while saying, "Midnight is not crazy!" Before she turns to Mysterion and answers her calmly, "Midnight only wants everyone to go on an adventure together."

Shaking her head slightly Mysterion asks, "Well, next time could Midnight please not beat up Daniel?"

Instantly Briar wraps her arms around Midnights neck as she says, "But Daniel most likely resisted."

Daniel gives an instant denial by saying, "No. No I did not."

Giving Daniel an irritated look, Briar asks, "Really? Did you walk or run away from him? Did you try to attack him? Did you say anything along the lines of 'no'?"

Daniel just looks down as Mysterion shakes her head.

Briar instantly points a finger at Daniel as she exclaims, "See! He did resist! Even if it was in a minimal way."

Mysterion just looks around the desert ignoring the conversation as Daniel pouts slightly while he is still in the uncomfortable position that Midnight had put him in.

Before the siblings could say or do anything else, Briar suddenly points ahead of them and exclaims, "There are the caverns."

_~ End Flashback ~_

Briar looks down as she mutters to herself, "That was one interesting and horrible day."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>AMBher: <strong>Well that is done. Please review.


End file.
